


Time flies when we are together

by HermitPink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Character Study, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Rated T for some occasional swearing, also references to the fact that sonic was confined and tortured for months, but nothing explicit, i just love Tails and Sonic friendship so much, pls Sonic Team give the boys some quality time, some sonic forces references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitPink/pseuds/HermitPink
Summary: "When a child came following me, I sure thought you would be just another one I would left behind my tracks.But you kept following, and became a steady company. A familiar face. I was glad."(aka. Sonic reflects about his best friend.)





	Time flies when we are together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sonic fanfiction, and also my first work published here. I made it some days ago to celebrate Tails anniversary (HE IS A GROWN UP BOI NOW) and I just have some serious headcanons of Tails and Sonic calling each other "brothers" because they've been together since forever and grew up together. Boy i sure wish Sonic Forces explored more the potential of the war plot too (and i'm kinda frustrated about how Tails is always useless?? I mean come on)
> 
> Also in this fic the Sonic games follow a straight timeline, being Sonic Forces years later from the first Sonic the Hedgehog. The Classic Sonic is from an alternate timeline still, but it's just very similar to what Modern Sonic experienced in the past. I guess that's it, im sorry if it's confusing!!
> 
> Kudos to my friend Nyx from discord who did the proofread for me. English is not my native language and im quite insecure about writing because of it :D'

When I first met you, the sun was rising on the forest.

At the time, I was used to being alone, and thinking back now, I don't really know why. Maybe because my young, naive self was more focused on my own two feet - _my gift, the thing that made me different from everyone else_ , - than really communicating with people. I was kind the silent type back then too so, when a child came following me, I sure thought you would be just another one I would left behind my tracks.

But you kept following, and became a steady company. A familiar face. I was glad.

\--

I remember the first time you tried to build a plane, and the first time you show it to me, starving for approval. I've never saw such a thing in my life before, and your eyes were shining with pride. There was no point to build a machine to make you fly, when you are very capable of flying by yourself, carrying me with your two small but strong hands. However, your genius self never was one to get satisfied with only the things that nature can provide. You said _"Look, I built it all by myself!!"_. It was wonky and unsteady compared with the things you can do now.

You puffed your chest, and I was proud for you, too.

\--

There was a day, after a long battle and with both of us tired and sore, that you called me **_"brother"._ **

I blinked, you blushed and started stammering. _"Forget it, forget it!!"_ you said, looking away.

Your embarrassed expression made it impossible to hold back my laughter, as you ducked your head in shame. But I did not forgot. In my head, I called you _"brother"_ back.

\--

I barely notice both of us growing up. As everything in my life, things changed and escalated _fast_ , and suddenly we were meeting new people, fighting more elaborated evils, leaving the island and running into new places, getting to see the world in such a hurry that we could never fully enjoy it. There were calmer days, with us and our friends, but those days blur together with the wreckage and adrenaline of the times we were fighting for our lives.

In a blink of an eye, you were all grown up, taller and smarter. Building some crazy shit like it was no big deal, but with the same childish enthusiasm. I did not notice how much you grew up with the constant presence of your excitement - that never changed, to be honest. But you did, and if was not for you, I would have died many times, over and over again.

But instead of meeting my _game over_ , I met you at the end of every battle, and we patched each other up with winning smiles and your constant excited babbling. It was always comforting, and I found myself glad I slowed down, for a change.

\--

It's been months since I last saw you.

I wonder how things are outside, and if you are ok.

They've been torturing me. Hurting me recently. I find myself not minding the wounds and the pain that much. Maybe it's because for me the confined space it's much more unbearable and maddening. It’s claustrophobic, boring and _lonely._

To keep my sanity I've been thinking about you guys all the time, remembering the times we were at peace and everything was warm and quiet. I admit it's kinda hard to piece the memories together with all the constant fighting and running, with our past eating dust as we both run faster and faster and beyond, but I make it work. Recently, I've been thinking about you a lot, about the time we were two kids, against the world.

_I am proud of you._

Maybe I never said that enough, little brother. But even when Eggman laughs at me and says you are dead, that you disappeared and you were killed by some random soldier, never to be seen again, I know it's bullshit. Because I'm proud of how strong you became, and I know you and everyone can make it through this mess. You are some sturdy little brat. You are fine, everyone is.

Time pass slowly here. Nothing happens unless it's to cause me more unnecessary pain. But I swear to you that, when I'm remembering the times we were together, like the first time I've got to fly on your plane, the wind fast and strong against our fur and the sun closer to our hands in the sky, I swear that time goes faster. Not as fast as my feet, but as fast as the sound of a motor and iron wings.

I wonder what would you say if you heard me saying that time _flies_ when we are together, Miles.

  



End file.
